


Body Shots

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Shots, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Read The Book. He Has A Thing For Bellybuttons, Rich's Canon Belly Kink, seriously, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jake likes to do body shots off Rich.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2017, i'm reuploading old fics from tumblr.
> 
> i know this isn't my best work and i'm no longer active in this fandom, so let's pretend i posted this when i wrote it, okay?? xo

Parties weren’t really Rich’s thing anymore. Understandably so, but sometimes Jake managed to convince him to go out.

It was one of those nights, and the house was packed of people with red solo cups full of god knows what.

He also wasn’t much of a drinker anymore either. Again, couldn’t blame him. So, he usually became the designated driver, making sure his friends got home safe. He was content with that.

_Jake_ , however, was still an avid consumer of any mood-altering substance he could get his hands on. He was already pretty drunk by the time Rich returned to his side after getting caught up in conversation with Chloe. **“Are you having fun?” he asked, grinning fondly at his boyfriend’s ridiculous dancing to the obnoxiously loud music that filled the room.**

Jake nodded, swaying to the beat and taking another sip from his cup.

Rich sat down on the couch and watched him dance, until Jake chose to sit beside him and cuddle up to him.

“Babe, let me do a shot off you!” Jake said, loudly, over the blasting of the speakers.

“What?”

“I said, ‘Babe, lemme do-”

“No, no, I heard you!” Rich replied, “But why?”

“Cause it’s fun!” Jake shrugged, giggling, “Please?”

Rich couldn’t say no to a pleading, puppy-dog-eyed Jake, and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, caving in.

It was weird being sober and realizing just how weird the things people did while drunk were. Like, why would you lick alcohol off someone’s body? To an intoxicated person, it made perfect sense though. Luckily, nobody in the room would be paying them any mind.

Nobody even looked up from their dancing, drinking, or making out as Jake pushed him back against the couch, straddling his thighs. It wouldn’t be the first time they saw the two do scandalous things at a party. And nobody paid them any attention as Jake pushed up Rich’s tank top and poured the liquor from his cup over his stomach, aiming for his bellybutton and mostly just getting it everywhere.

He’d let people do this before, but never while sober and de-squipped. His squip had claimed it was sexy, and girls were into kinky shit like that, so he’d went along with it.

“Gah, it’s cold!” he cried, trying not to squirm and get the couch and his clothes soaked in alcohol.

Jake only giggled again, looking up at him innocently before lowering his head and licking the liquid off his stomach.

Rich couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling. He’d normally been able to control his reactions, with the squip in his ear telling him to, but he didn’t bother. It tickled way too much, and he was sure Jake was doing it on purpose.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he stuttered, curling his hands into fists against the couch, trying to keep some sense of dignity.

“I’m not wasting alcohol! I have to make sure I get it _all_ ,” Jake teased, before returning his tongue and making Rich bring his hands up to hide his blushing face and muffle his laughter.

Jake had made the discovery that Rich was ticklish a few weeks prior, and was obviously entertaining that discovery. He’d let his fingers join the mix, trailing their way up and down Rich’s sides as he continued to lick at the excessive amount of liquid he’d spilled over his skin.

“Jake, c’mohon!” he whined.

“But you’re so cute!” Jake teased, giving his hips a squeeze and making him squeak. “And really, _really_ hot,” he added, his voice growing softer and deeper as he practically growled it against Rich’s skin, making him blush even brighter than he already had been.

Needless to say, they moved themselves to a bedroom quickly after, but that didn’t stop Jake from returning his fingers to Rich’s sides and stomach throughout the night.

He couldn’t complain.


End file.
